Searing Maw (Raid)
The Searing Maw (Raid) The Searing Maw is a level 60 raid instance located within the volcano in Ashfall. It serves as the headquaters for the Firemarch and the Death's Hand and has a total of 11 bosses, 2 of which are only accessible to players raiding in heroic mode. The Maw has many sub-zones and wings that house the many bosses within. Sub-Zones *Life's End Hall *The Fire Assembly *Death's Birth Hall *Ring of Fire *Pyromancy Lecture Halls *The Hatchery *Pyrotechnics Quater *The War Quater *The Headmaster's Suite The Searing Maw was release as part of the Patch 1.1: Assault on Ashfall content update and can be accessed by players who have obtained the Fire Key from the Ashfall Foundry 5-man dungeon also released in the patch. Bosses Amalgam of Flame A raging fire elemental conjured up by the pyromancer Zarr to dispose of intruders in the Hall of Life's End. The Amalgam was created using a fragment of Zarr's own soul making it no ordinary elemental. As an entry-level boss to the raid, the Amalgam is an easy fight. Difficulty: * Phase One *'Flame Sear:' Targets a random player and projects a fiery beam, damaging them every second. Damage ramps up over time until another player breaks the beam and takes it for themselves, then the damage ramp is reset. *'Flame Burst:' The current tank's armor is reduced by 25%. Tank swap mechanic. Phase Two *'Detonate:' The boss becomes volatile and begins radiating high raid-wide damage that ramps down in severity over 15 seconds. After the 15 seconds has passed, Phase One begins again. Heroic Abilities *The Amalgam continues to case Flame Sear throughout the Detonate phase. *Flame Burst now deals splash damage, anyone stood near the tank will also be affected by it. Flamebender Zarr Formerly known as Zaron Mason, Zarr was once a simple farmer from Mason's Mill in Whistlewind valley. He was approached by agents of the Death's Hand and recruited into their cult, where he pursues the art of pyromancy. Excelling through the Pyromancy lecture halls, taught by Professor Emberweave, Zarr's potential was recognised by the Headmaster and was further empowered. Difficulty: * * *'Flame Tornado: '''Conjures a flaming tornado that locks onto random players and persues them. Contact with it will fling players in a random direction, damage them and burn them. It changes target every few seconds. Consuming a fire elemental will cause the tornado to grow in size and speed. *'Fireball Volley:' Hits all players in the raid with a volley of fireballs. Can be interrupted. *'Wildfire:' Fire spawns on the ground, slowly spreading in random directions. It despawns over time. *'Conjure Living Flame:' Zarr will conjure a Living Flame which does not need to be tanked but should be killed quickly. If the elemental touches the Tornado, it will be consumed, and the Tornado will grow in size and speed. Heroic Abilities *At 66% and 33% health, Zarr will introduce an additional Flame Tornado into the fight. The Sanctum Guards Alpha & Beta are Pyromechs, machines driven by a burning furnace in their core. These two have been deployed by their creator, Ironjaw, to guard the entrance to the Ring of Fire, AKA the Inner Sanctum. Difficulty: * * *Alpha & Beta both become active at the same time and must be tanked separately Shared Abilities *'Gyro Blast:' Explodes, covering a radius of 20 yards, damaging all nearby players and healing the other boss if close enough. *'Fire Belch:' Frontal cone AoE. *'Charge: Charges a random player, stunning them for 3 seconds and leaving a trail of fire, then returns to the tank. *'Fuel Transfer: '''If one bosses health drops much lower than the other, the boss with the higher health will attempt to travel to and heal the boss with the lower health. The boss should be slowed and this should be interrupted if possible. Heroic Abilities *If one boss drops more than 10% below the other, Fuel Transfer becomes an instant cast and cannot be avoided. *Instead of charging just one player, the bosses will now immediately charge any additional player within 10 yards of their target. This will continue until they charge a player without any allies within 10 yards. So spread out! Professor Emberweave It is debatable what ''exactly Emberweaver is. Some say she is an undead flame spirit, while others say she is so lost to the flame that her distorted body is unique and unidentifyable. Before her allegiance to the flame, she went by the name Emma Searstrike and was Morrowmorn's leading expert in fire magic at the Magi University as well as being an emissary for the B.P.M; the Bureau for Practitioners of Magic. She, too, was approached by Death's Hand and empowered by the Headmaster and given dominion over the Searing Maw. Difficulty: * * * * *'Overheat: '''Raidwide debuff that deals a small amount of fire damage once every 10 seconds to all players. This debuff slowly ramps up, increasing the requency of ticks by 0.25 seconds until players are taking damage every 0.5 seconds. This debuff resets at the beginning of each phase. Phase One (100%) *'Ring of Fire: Creates a large ring of fire on the ground, players that pass through it are damaged, slowed and burned. There are small breaks in the circle which players can use to move in/out without taking damage. *'Consuming Flame:' Casts Consuming Flame, the area within the Ring of Fire erupts, dealing devastating damage to anyone within. For each player hit by this, the Ring of Fire grows in size. Phase Two (60%) *Gains the ability Scalding Lash *'Scalding Lash:' Whips a player, pulling them into the centre of the ring, damaging them and slowing their movement speed by 10% Phase Three (40%) *Gains the ability Searstrike *'Searstrike:' Marks every player's position on the ground at the time of the cast. Those positions then erupt dealing massive damage 5 seconds later to anyone still stoof there. Phase Four (20%) *Final phase. Emberwave retains all of her abilities and the Overheat debuff is reset for the final time. *'Empowerment:' All fire damage increased by 20% Heroic Abilities *At the start of the Consuming Flame cast, all players are dragged into the center of the circle. *Searstrike detonates after 3 seconds, down from 5. *There are fewer breaks in the Ring of Fire More bosses to come: *Yargon Ironjaw *Skelletos Sufureye *Assembly of War *Veridion *Headmaster Hellraiser *HC Epsilon the Hungerer *HC Embodiment of Souls